This invention relates to fastener systems for attaching or retaining high temperature fiber ceramic liners in furnaces, forges, kilns, or other high-temperature enclosures. The invention is more particularly concerned with liners that can be applied as blocks, bricks or tiles to the inside surfaces of the high-temperature enclosures, and which have an array of hook structures formed on one surface that can grasp and hold the fibers of a refractory fiber ceramic insulating layer.
In many high-temperature applications, such as furnaces and kilns, it has become a critically important design factor to minimize heat loss through the containment walls. One common insulating material used in these applications is fiber ceramics. Ceramic fiber insulation is available in many forms such as blanket, baled modules, rigid boards or panels. Ceramic fiber may have temperature capability up to about 1800° Celsius. Many different systems have been proposed for retaining these materials on the walls and ceiling of furnaces and kilns. These have typically included metal fasteners, metal hooks that have to be somehow accommodated in the fibrous ceramic material. These systems have been complex and have not had success in all applications.